Red Mutt and Grey Fool
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: He should've just crossed the finish line, and maybe that red mutt would still be there.


Characters © Sega and Sonic Team

Red Mutt and Grey Fool

How could this be happening? This…this red mutt was only a beginner! He had been training, racing, and practically breathing Extreme Gear almost his entire life! Yet, that red mutt, Knuckles the Echidna, was actually beating him. Storm the Albatross clenched his massive fists, anger surging through his blood as the last lap was coming to a close. He made a swift turn, hoping to corner Knuckles and pound him into the wall. However, the cunning guardian smirked at him, dashing around him with incomparable skill. Storm retracted his fist, snorting in reverberating anger.

Knuckles sneered back at him, making a small fighting gesture with his hand. At this point, Knuckles knew that victory was soon in grasp. The ramp was coming up, leading up to the finish line at the beginning of the Egg Factory. At this point, confidence soared in the echidna as a broad smirk enhanced his pride, one that would rival Sonic's.

Knuckles, who was a few feet in front of Storm, gracefully leaped off into the skies. He performed several mid-air turns, catching Storm finally dashing off into the ramp. The albatross flew higher than him, and Knuckles could see him desperately try to perform tricks to enhance his landing speed. However, the crimson echidna knew that victory was in hand. There was no way he would lose, not now, and definitely not to someone like Storm.

However, when Knuckles landed, his foot jerked violently to the side. He was so distracted by thoughts of victory that he had completely forgotten about the landing. Knuckles gasped, trying steer clear of the wall as Storm landed almost clumsily behind him. The echidna crashed into the wall, landing backwards over the edge where the lava ran free.

Storm's eyes widened. Was this a gift from the gods? He could win! He could finally prove to Wave that he wasn't as useless as she thought he was! The finish line, draped in gold and black, welcomed him with opened arms, but there was always something amiss in his wishes. Knuckles' cry for help ran through the air, making Storm freeze. He cocked his head, slowing down on his Extreme Gear as he found the echidna's white glove dangle threateningly from a wire. The albatross shuddered in pure joy, deciding to taunt his endangered rival and raced over to him.

"Ha! Looks like I win, red mu-!"

What he saw made him sick to his stomach. Knuckles was holding on for dear life as the wires holding him were ready to break. Storm hadn't realized he was in actual danger, he just thought the red mutt would yank himself up. After he, that is, crossed the finish line, of course. Storm hesitated as Knuckles tried to yank himself up, but the echidna winced and realized that a massive bruise was forming on his arm from the impact. His violet eyes wavered in confidence, fearfully gazing at the all-consuming lava at the end of the pit. Fear rose in both like a wave in both their chests, and their hearts beat faster than average.

"Well?" Knuckle grunted, making the Babylon Rogue flinch mentally. "Are you just going to stand there like a buffoon and help me? Or are you just going to chicken out and leave me stranded? I-_ugh_!" The echidna clenched his eyes in pain, feeling his grip slip. "My arm…I can't hold on."

He should've just left. He should've ran back onto his Extreme Gear, crossed the finish line, than came back to help that jerk up. Yet, what if Knuckles had fallen? The lava would've absorbed him like an appetizer to an insatiable fat man. His mind screamed at Storm to escape, but his heart calmly countered otherwise. Storm got to his knees and snatched Knuckles by his dredlocks. The Master Emerald guardian cringed as Storm yanked him up and plopped him on the ground like a rag doll.

For a moment, silence befell the two. Knuckles held his arm in slight agony, but he managed to façade a look of hateful arrogance. Beneath the prideful demeanor, a softer smile was hidden, one filled with graceful thanks. Storm, however, could see straight through him, mentally accepting his thanks. Their eyes connected for a few seconds, once filled with rueful rivalry was replaced by awkward misconceptions. The finish line remained in their sights. Both of them stared at it, than to each other. Matching smirks rose on their faces, plastering glory to them. Both collected their Extreme Gear, waiting at the edge for the other, knowing that it was now or never.

Flashes of grey and scarlet darted off in the technological factory. Storm's eyes watered, even behind his tan goggles, and he could tell Knuckles was having the same problem. The finish line was there, right there. Both boosted as the air in their Extreme Gear began to run heavily low, and Storm knew it was over. His Gear sputtered out, filled with no air as Knuckles crossed the finish line first as the albatross hobbled across.

"An amazing victory! Knuckles is going to the finals!" Omochao, the announcer, cheered as the crowd went wild.

Storm immediately regretted saving Knuckles as the crowd began to chant the red mutt's name. Morbidly, Storm sauntered off to report back to his boss, but he was halted when Knuckles called out his name. Hesitating, he glanced over his shoulder to find Knuckles extending his hand.

"Thanks," Knuckles simply stated. "I'd probably be dead right now, swallowed up by that lava."

"Yeah, well, don't think I'll ever do it again!" Storm bellowed, shaking the echidna's hand. "I only did that outta pity!"

"Sure you did, Storm," Knuckles sneered. He turned to leave, but stopped himself. "Oh, one last thing."

"What?"

"If I'm the Red Mutt, you're the Grey Fool."

Storm froze, thinking over the name. It was insulting, but Storm couldn't help and agree. The powerhouses walked away from each other, each heading in opposite directions to spill the news over Knuckles' victory. Storm knew that his comrades in the Babylon Rogues would decapitate him since he lost to someone who started riding Extreme Gear only a few days ago, but the accomplishment rushed through his mind. Saving Knuckles was the right decision, and hey, maybe the race wasn't exactly for him. Oh, well, there was always next time to put that red mutt in his place.


End file.
